Don't Call Me That!
by CaM1LLe MaLfoY
Summary: Babe? Katie-Kat? Kit-Kat? I hate being called any of those pet names. It's annoying! Especially when they come from Travis Stoll's mouth. You don't dear. Thanks Aphrodite, but I think I do.FLUFFY Tratie! go easy on me, this is my second story.please read


A/N: Hey guys! This is my 2nd story and I'm hoping to do better than my first. This story just popped into my head, so I wanted to right it down before I forget. Please no harshness, but helpful comments would be appreciated, so I can learn from my mistakes. Thanks

Summary: Babe? Katie-Kat? Kit-Kat? I hate being called any of those pet names. It's annoying! Especially when they come from Travis Stoll's mouth. _You don't dear. _Thanks Aphrodite, but I think I do.

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters.

A/N: Ummm, the POV's are just replays from both sides of the story. And in Katie's POV, the Italics are Aphrodite.

**Don't Call Me That **

**Travis' POV**

It's SO hot! Where the heck is Conner? We were suppose to be planning our next prank on the Aphrodite Cabin. Did I mention it's freakin' hot! I would _love _to go to the beach like any smart person would do on this hot day, but a very smart person wouldn't because it'd be crowded. Even Chiron is at the beach!

Oh well. I have a secret place in the forest that only I know of. It's shady, and next to the river, and it's totally awesome! But only an awesome person like me could find it.

I changed into my yellow board shorts and brought a towel. If you're wondering, I do have a shirt on. But it's a button up, that's open. Try not to drool while your reading this. I know what your thinking. Me, Travis Stoll, shirtless. Oh yeah!

Sorry, but I like someone else. That someone else is a girl, (duh!) and is a daughter of Demeter, has pretty brown hair, green eyes, and a hot body! Hehehe. I still prank her, but I still love her. I give her gifts ( yes, I give her a gifts. On Arbour Day, I gave her a necklace with a tree pendant ), and who can resist me charms and awesomeness?

Walking to my secret place took a while, since there so many things in the way. Rocks, trees, ferns, and pesky bugs. But when I was nearly there, I saw Katie Gardener sitting on a big boulder reading, in a green and white stripped bikini and denim shorts. Gods she looks hot. I snuck up behind her and watched her read for a bit. But as sneaky as I am, I kinda stepped on a twig and her head jerked up.

"who's there?" she asked as she stood up and picked up a stick.

"hey babe! Glad to see me?" I asked as I stepped away from the tree where I was hiding.

She scoffed, "not at all. And DON'T call me that!"

"ohhhhh, touchy aren't we," I said as I took a step closer towards her, "tell me, what are you doing here Katie-Kat?"

" 1) I'm not _touchy_, 2) It's hot so I wanted to stay in a shady spot, so I came here and I found this place, and 3) DON"T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled.

I just chuckled. "sorry babe,"

But I guess I pushed her limits too far. Again. She was so mad I could see she was gonna explode so I took a step back. That's the thing with my Katie is, she's hot in the outside, but dangerous in the inside.

Notice how I said _my _Katie? Yeah… I get mad when other guys talk to her, but I know she likes me back. I have that feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

Why is it SO hot today? But luckily for me I found a shady and cool place in the forest to relax. Yay for me! It became so hot I changed and only wore a green and white bikini and denim shorts. I took out the book Annabeth gave me for my birthday. The book is special cause its water-proof.. Like, seriously, it's got paper, but when water goes on it, it just soaks but it still feels dry.

Then I heard a twig snap and I suddenly felt vulnerable and scared. "who's there?" I asked and picked up a stick that was closest to me.

"and just when I thought things couldn't get worse, the person I dreaded most came out from hiding. Travis Stoll.

"hey babe! Glad to see me?" he asked with that smirk he always wears.

I hate it when he calls me those pet names. Its so annoying. I hate it. _No you don't, _said a voice in my head. Oh no. Aphrodite. Just great.

I scoffed, "not at all. And DON'T call me that!" I growled.

"ohhhhh, touchy aren't we," he said as I took a step closer towards me, which made my stomach churn. I just noticed that his shirt was open and his perfectly toned, muscular body was showing. Damn those 6 pack abs. I blushed for a second but it faded.

"tell me, what are you doing here Katie-Kat?"

" 1) I'm not _touchy_, 2) It's hot so I wanted to stay in a shady spot, so I came here and I found this place, and 3) DON"T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled at him. Stupid pet names.

He just chuckled. "sorry babe,"

That's it! Now I'm really annoyed. Even though my heart starts pounding when he calls those names, especially babe, since when he says it, the tone in his voice is filled with amusement, sincerity and love.

He's pranked my cabin for as long as I can remember. Not to mention me. He's tortured me for ages. And all we do is fight, bicker, and argue. _that's not all you two do. _Aphrodite said and I suddenly blushed.

He took a step back which relaxed me a little.

"just leave Stoll," I sighed.

"no thanks Kit-Kat," he replied, "I'm staying, and I came to cool off… so you can go back and read, or would you like to join me in the water?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"ewwww. No way Travis!" but I blushed, and hoped he didn't see it.

"why not? Can't a guy ask his girlfriend for a swim?" he asked and gave his cute puppy dog eyes. Damn, that look. I always fall for it.

"I'm reading," I said and walked back to the boulder right next to the water.

"come on kates! Just one dip… I promise you'll enjoy it," he said, and wagged his eye brows. I couldn't help but smile.

"fine, but no funny business," I agreed, nervous and uncertain what he might do. _you like anything he does when it's just you two_. I just got annoyed. But took off my shorts and got in the water.

The water was cool and clear. I sighed and took my book, and started reading.

"watcha doin' there babes? Isn't your book gonna get wet?"

I just shook my head.

"come on Kates, spend some time with your handsome, loyal and AWESOME boyfriend, pretty please with a kiss on top," and swam towards me. As for me, I just kept reading, the story was getting very dramatic, I couldn't wait to see what happens to Bella and Jacob **(A/N: this is New Moon by the way. Can't think of a book and it was pretty intense for me… since I go for Team Edward) **so I ignored my boyfriend. Then I felt his strong arms around me, which made my heart beat a lot faster.

"Travis, I'm trying to read," I said. Annoying, irritating, frustrating. Those are the only adjectives I can think of for him right now.

" Katie, we never have enough time together," he said with a sad voice. I couldn't help but sigh and put my book back on the boulder.

"there. Happy?" I asked and felt vulnerable again.

"VERY," and swam away from me, which made me feel unsafe and kinda sad. I swam after him and when I reached him, I laughed.

"Travis?"

"Hmm?" and wrapped his arms around me again.

"why did you choose to go out with me? When there's better girls," I asked

He looked shocked with the question, but still kept his arms where they were. " why would ask that? To me, you're the best, hottest, and amazing girl in the world,"

"aww, thanks Travis," and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"the cheek? Are you serious?"

I just laughed. "yes, that's all you g- mmmhhh…"

I suddenly felt his soft lips on mine and I melted into his arms, like I always do when we kiss. He tightened his grip around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was filled with love, lust, and passion. It lasted for a few minutes before we broke apart.

"that was better wasn't it Katie-Kat?" and grinned.

"pfft," that was all I could say cause it was better than a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Travis' POV<strong>

"just leave Stoll," she said.

"no thanks Kit-Kat, I'm staying, and I came to cool off… so you can go back and read, or join me in the water?" I asked with a grin.

"ewwww. No way Travis!" she replied. But I saw her blush and smirked.

"why not? Can't a guy ask his girlfriend for a swim?" I asked and gave my cute puppy dog eyes. She always falls for it. Hehehe.

"I'm reading," and walked back to the boulder right next to the water.

"come on kates! Just one dip… I promise you'll enjoy it," and wagged my eye brows playfully. I smiled cause she smiled.

"fine, but no funny business," she said. She took off her shorts and I felt like melting right on the spot.

Damn. Why is my girlfriend so hot? I jumped into the river, causing a huge splash. Haha. I felt cool, and all the heat escaped my body. But Katie will always have that hotness. Haha, get it? I saw her read and was curious why she brought a _book _in the water.

"watcha doin' there babes? Isn't your book gonna get wet?" I asked.

She just shook her head. I'm taking that as a no.

"come on Kates, spend some time with your handsome, loyal and AWESOME boyfriend, pretty please with a kiss on top," I said as I swam towards her. What annoyed me was that she just kept reading, so I wrapped my arms around her from behind, and kissed her neck.

"Travis, I'm trying to read,"

The truth is, even though we see each other, like, everyday, we never get enough 'alone' time. I miss her and she doesn't seem to notice. " Katie, we never have enough time together,"

She sighed and put her book back on the boulder. Good girl. "there. Happy?"

"very," and swam away from her. I could tell she didn't like that and swam after me.

"Travis?"

"hmm?" I could also tell she didn't like it when my arms weren't around her. She looked scared, and as her boyfriend, did not like that, so I wrapped my arms around her again.

"why did you choose to go out with me? When there's better girls,"

What! Better girls? The poor darling doesn't know she's effing hot! I was pretty surprised when she asked.

" why would ask that? To me, you're the best, hottest, and amazing girl in the world," I said, and hugged her tighter.

"aww, thanks Travis," and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Now, there's nothing wrong with a kiss on the cheek, but when a guy says that to girl, don't you deserve a kiss on the lips?

"the cheek? Are you serious?" was all I could say.

She just laughed. "yes, that's all you g…."

I knew she would say that, and I was big bear wanted his honey, so I crashed my lips to hers. Better. She tasted like strawberries, vanilla and Katie. She wrapped her arms around me, and I tightened my grip around her perfect waist. I love kissing Katie cause it feels new every time, like… ugh, it's hard to explain, ummmm, it's never gonna get old. Yeah, that's what I meant.

"that was better wasn't it Katie-Kat?" and grinned.

"pfft,"

I laughed. That's the thing with my Katie, never admitting she likes kissing her awesomely awesome prince charming, knight-in-shining-armour, hero, etc.

"poor Katie-kat… I know you want another," I said while chuckling. That earned me a hard punch.

"OW! What was that for?"

She smiled. "sorry," and kissed me again, this time with a lot more emotion, a lot more love, and a lot more passion.

She pulled away and whispered into my ear, " don't call me that,"

I smiled at her. "what's up babes?" and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it! Hope you enjoyed. Kinda lame ending but I couldn't think of another one, sorry. Please go easy on me. Mwuah! ^_^


End file.
